fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) 9 vs 10 Just out of curiosity, how's the whole battle between Aeternum and Toveri going to work? Is it Saints vs Elementals or simple challenge-type brawls with members of the Toveri choosing who to fight. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:43, August 3, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 i was told to ask you to help with my Guild Marks. Tricktron (talk) 00:06, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm saying that I don't have the authority to decide that. I don't think it's right, as yes it's my arc and continent, kingdom, and Elementals. 7 of them belong to other users. I don't think I should tell whom fights whom. I think that should be decided by the owners of the Nine and the Toveri. But I will make a suggestion pair up and add it to the blog.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:16, August 4, 2016 (UTC) But I will make one rule about the Saints. As there is no ranking among them anymore, and like the Spriggan and the Nine they are all in the same class more or less among the other two groups. I will state if you use a Saint against a single Elemental than only one other character can be used in that fight, regardless if you or another person owns him|her. Fighting even a single pair negatives this rule. Does this help?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:21, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I posted on my blog before I read your message. Look at it, and compare and see what you think. I am going to bed, too tired right now.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Shelby, would you mind if I used Physiological Meliorism? TDS (talk) 11:17, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Phoebe Vasquez and Quinn Pernelle, both Phoebe and Quinn are experts in eternano manipulation and Quinn has a photographic memory and she reads alot, including medical books, so i'd say she has an alright/good understanding of the human body. Phoebe has an understanding of the human body too. She learnt more on biology and medicine so she could better apply healing magic, she has the knowledge of, well atleast a doctor? TDS (talk) 15:09, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Koma Inu Guild Hi Komainu! I've seen your guild a lot and was wondering if a character of mine could join? I've been trying to see if I have a free character, and voila, I do. His name is Nolan Hyker and I'm currently working on him so his page isn't up yet. .:The Raven Queen:.(Into the Night) 20:32, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks! .:The Raven Queen:.(Into the Night) 21:01, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Komainu! I humbly request one of my recent characters Cei Ling be able to join Koma Inu. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 22:42, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you get in the chat for a private chat please? It's about the arc, want to discuss possible story plots.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:06, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Four days with sleep isn't doing me much good. But I got approve for Lorelei to have a spell like Edo Tenshi. Is there any dead characters you want to appear in the arc?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:54, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I have a question. Aside from Shojiro. Whom among either the Toveri or the Saints is powerful enough to not even faint in Irminsul's presence let alone challenge him? Also is someone requesting Zef and the Spriggan to battle in the arc too? From the chat. As if that is the case, we might need to rethink. I mean yeah a typically Elemental is a bit stronger than the typical Spriggan, like by almost nothing really. Like and its only an example to showcase what I mean, I have no idea how accurate it would be. Let's say a typical Spriggan's MPF was 15,000? Well a typical Elemental is 15,500-16,000. So not so far apart to make any real difference. But even with Irminsul, Lorelei, and Yarrow at each of their max I don't see a win.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Ok then. Now about Irminsul. As you know all too well he is the strongest Mage in Aeternum. I wanted something like Madara vs 5 Kage. Except that is in the second rp. Killer agreed that Irminsul vs Shojiro rp, the first one he is in that Irminsul will win. The second one I want an epic one against 5 or more with Irminsul losing. Lorelei will lose in a specific manner, (can't say yet).[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:52, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Only problem is I was plan on using Irminsul's End of Magic Era after that fight. So that those inside the fallout area of affect are out of Commission for a few hours in the story-line rp time not real time. So the rest of the Toveri don't have their best fighters until the affect is over. But it could be like a cool theme, "God" rejecting the "Saints" get it? But I know you have reservations to this End Ability of his God Power. But remember this affect is not permanent like FACE or Third Origin. It was created not to give him an edge. It doesn't befit him at all, it can't be used until the last moment of Irminsul's 60 seconds of Infinite Magic Power. Maybe I will only use it against Shōjirō only. My original idea was to battle Shōjirō with him at his default old age form. Than battle against five or more powerful at his prime. With say the five Saints equaling to his prime, he goes God Power and the five fighters survive by outlasting the 60 seconds. As that is a great accomplishment as while 60 seconds isn't long, he has no fear of running out of power. He can cast countless massive spell before he is rendered as a husk on the floor. Trying to get all the details down for the rps, I will be in.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:15, August 9, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I am thinking of having Lorelei die. But I am not sure if Ryota would like that. Lol. I am already killing two of my characters for the arc, so it seems more realistic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:15, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Like I said a problem. But don't worry I changed my mind about the sealing spell against Shōjirō and the four other saints. Irminsul will just fight Shōjirō twice.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:00, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Maybe against Lorelei, she is almost his equal. Magic Power and degree of Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:15, August 9, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I just decided not to kill Lorelei. She is needed for project Ether.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:16, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Well she does act a bit like Juvia toward other girls. Also she is 1000x times more sadistic than Irminsul. She will pave a path of humiliation toward her real opponents. But Irminsul has no temperance in battle normally. He will blow up a city to kill one person.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:31, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I think that would be best.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:36, August 10, 2016 (UTC) You'd need to contact Jethro, the lietenant general and member of the New World Emperors, for details, as he would be the only outside source of communication for the rebellion. The fact that a "certain elemental" is going double-agent sounds interesting. ComicMaster619 (talk) 05:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 CLAS-16 would definatly work perfectly with the Aion Rebellion, and I would gladly want Jethro to have a military past with the them CLAS-16, let's do it. ComicMaster619 (talk) 05:17, August 10, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 It's our call if Ryota becomes a member of the underground movement. But it will anger Lorelei. For she has non-kneeling loyalty to Kladenets.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:17, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I meant it was "your" call not our. Also I know what to do. I will say this, her love for Ryota and loyalty to Kladenets are equal. Also I want to remind everyone, that Aion originally belonged to the Ichor Family. They had the first Kingdon there they were the first humans there. But we're overthrown hundreds of years ago. They retained great power as a nobility clan, but the continent then divided into its three region government. Now Irminsul's second battle will be Shojiro and the Aion Rebellion. Comicmaster approved use of End of Magic Era ability.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:42, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok, btw Lorelei will be very hard to beat. Even more than Irminsul, as she can heal herself. Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:14, August 10, 2016 (UTC) It's a byproduct of the fact her blood is the root cause of her healing powers. She can't heal all wounds, like amputation. And as far as I know I think they are. Btw you don't have to worry about Ryota leaving Aeternum or the Nine after the arc. You will know what I mean after it is over.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:36, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Photo Edit Yo LadyK, I need a favor, can you edit out all the other people in this image, leaving only the girl in the middle (Bambietta). P.S: I got the page ready today, just letting you know. ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:17, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Ladies Rp Question which five ladies are fighting Lorelei? And without making it an issue, if you could rank them among the Saints what are their ranks if they had ones like in canon? I just want the fight to be believable. As in canon we have seen, God Serena fought against ranks 2-5 of the Saints and each of those four are powerful in their own right. And God Serena was in most opinions in the middle of Spriggan Power level. Lorelei is no less than Irene's equal whom is stronger than God S. I just need to know if I need any handicaps on Lorelei? This is not trying to boast my characters or anything like my ego. I am just looking at it logically and trying to make the fight fair and reasonable for everyone.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:34, August 11, 2016 (UTC)